


A Knight's Support

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Kellam helps out with Frederick's stress.





	A Knight's Support

“Don’t you think Frederick is looking a bit stressed out?”

Kellam jumped, turning his head. Did someone found out his secret spot? Not that he needed one, considering that no one ever noticed him, but he worked really hard to find a spot in the camp where no one would visit, just to have a space to call his own.

He stood up, his hands brushing off pieces of grass from his shoulder. He didn’t want stains on his dark undershirt. He didn’t want to spend any more time of his day off doing laundry. Turning to look at the intruders of his peaceful rest, he let out a sigh of relief when it was just Robin and Chrom.

Why were they here? Uh, he wasn’t interrupting anything, was he?

Kellam cursed at himself. Wait, they were the ones interrupting HIM. He spied at the two men, who was pleasantly chatting, their hands nervously brushing against each other. The hint of blush on the two men’s cheeks showed that Kellam was clearly witnessing something intimate.

“Mm, Frederick had been working himself into a furor lately.” Chrom replied back. The prince and his tactician settled down underneath a shady tree, and they slowly arranged the setting, pulling out blankets and plates and bowls. “It was difficult to get Frederick to give me- us some alone time.”

“What did you do, anyway?” Robin asked, laying down the cutlery.

“I told him to guard the camp entrance. Made a little comment about how I was worried about barbarians bothering us.” Chrom answered with a wink.

Robin laughed, and ribbed back. “Oh dear. If it’s Frederick, he’s probably going to take it 100% seriously. I doubt he’ll be interrupting us…” The clear implications left the two men blushing bright red, and Robin rushed to take the final object out of the basket, a piping hot pot of stew. He lifted it up, his hands becoming slippery due to the steam emanating from the sides.

Chrom quickly rushed to Robin’s aid, his hands over Robin’s to assist in carrying the pot. Robin cooed when Chrom touched him, his reliable nature making Robin’s heart skip a beat. He looked at Chrom who gazed down at him, and Robin felt like his heart was going to explode, thumping aggressively against his chest. As they placed the pot down onto the blanket, they stared at each other, admiring, before Chrom leaned down and laid a-

Okay! Kellam quickly turned his back away from the couple. As much as he enjoyed eavesdropping, he was no peeping tom. He has pride! Walking away, he wondered what he should do next. He originally wanted to take a nap since it was his rest day, but perhaps he should go bother Frederick instead.

He always liked Frederick. A kind, loyal knight to the royal family. That’s someone that he had always wanted to become like since he joined the Shepherds. Sure, Frederick could be a bit… odd, being responsible for that confusing poster that had Chrom posing in the nude but his word ethic and pure reliability was something to be admired.

He spotted Frederick soon, standing guard, firm and proud by the gates. His bright blue armor was discarded, laying down on the side. It made sense, Kellam thought as he gazed up at the clear sky. It was uncomfortably hot today. He wondered how Frederick wouldn’t get bored just standing still by his lonesome. Even Kellam, someone that usually opt for guard duty, would at least be accompanied by Stahl or Donnel.

“Hey…” Kellam said as he approached the great knight. Frederick didn’t stir, not an unexpected result by now to Kellam. But even from the distance, he could tell that Frederick was fatigued. Maybe it was from his experience from reclassing to a priest that one time, but he was quick to notice the signs of stress. The darkening eyebags, his weighty breathing. It was worrisome.

Even though he knew that Frederick’s stress were from overworking and that it was absolutely due to Frederick’s own compulsive need to spoil Chrom, Kellam still felt a ting of sympathy. He knew what it was like to be a knight, working hard but barely acknowledged. It really was a thankless job.

What could he do…? Kellam mumbled underneath his breath before thinking up of a brilliant idea. When he was a priest, he learned that Maribelle was very strict with anyone that even thought of branching into the healing arts. So when she found out that he reclassed into a priest, the first thing she did was hound him for ages till he was, in her mind, certified and legally able to heal.

And she made him go through all the steps, teaching him about all the different muscles and which are important- the best staves to use for what situations, and even things like massages and aromatherapy. He never really got the chance to use what he learned until now. He slipped off his gloves and letting them breathe the fresh summer air. Wiggling his fingers to stretch them out, Kellam smiled before aiming them towards Frederick’s shoulders.

 

\-----

 

Frederick nearly straight up jumped when he felt ghostly fingers brush against his shoulders. Was it an assassin? Gods, did he falter? Was he going to be kept as a hostage? His eyes darted to his great axe on the ground- If his kidnapping was used to put Chrom in a difficult spot, then it was best-

Oh. The hands weren’t stabbing him to death. In fact, the hands are squeezing his shoulders affectionately. The firm fingers squeeze against his tense muscles, before sliding down to his shoulder blades and back up again. It repeated, tenderly relaxing his muscles with love and care. Frederick almost moaned when a thumb jabbed at just the right spot.

“Gods, this feels good,” Frederick muttered. He only received a hum in reply.

Hold on, he shouldn’t just be letting some random person rub his back, no matter how nice it felt. There was only one person who could sneak behind him who wasn’t an enemy.

“Kellam?” Frederick spoke up. The hands stopped.

“Yes, sir?”

“What are you doing?”

“...Just giving you a massage, sir.”

Frederick pursed his lips. Despite his instinct as a superior to scold the knight, he couldn’t find anything that he was doing wrong. It was Kellam’s rest day. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted. Frederick didn’t expect him to spend his holiday giving him a massage.

“I see…”

“Do you want me to stop?” Kellam asked cautiously, his hands still firmly pressed against Frederick’s broad back.

“...I don’t. But don’t you have something better to do with your time?” Frederick asked, staring off at the distance.

“It’s fine,” Kellam said. “I don’t have any plans for today, and you looked like you needed company.”

Frederick nodded. Who was he to judge what Kellam should do during his holiday? Taking the silence as encouragement, Kellam was back to rubbing and massaging Frederick’s back, aggressively attacking stiff knots in his back. “Thank you,” Frederick gasped out in relief when Kellam dug deep, his knuckles rolling against his flesh. “You’re quite skilled at this.”

“Uh, thank you. It’s an honor coming from you.” Kellam meekly replied. Frederick laughed, his deep voice filling up the air. “I mean it, sir. You’re an amazing knight.” Kellam added on.

“I see talent in you as well. Don’t let… your predicament prevent you from reaching your full potential, Kellam. You’re a member of the Shepherds for a reason.” Frederick complimented back, biting back a moan when Kellam pressed hard against a knot.

Kellam grinned bashfully. He didn’t expect to receive such compliments from someone that he respected so much. He admitted to himself that he was starting to feel a bit insecure with his place in the group, regardless of what his friends had said about him. Being acknowledged by one of his role models was the perfect kind of motivation that he needed to keep working hard.

And he knew Frederick was a hard worker too. With all the stiff muscles in his back, Kellam could tell with a single touch that Frederick had not given himself even a second of relaxation. His hands roamed up and down against Frederick’s back, before his hands crepted down and slipped underneath Frederick’s formal shirt.

Now touching bare skin, Kellam could feel the slick skin underneath his fingers. Frederick jolted, but quickly relaxed back against his hands. Heat was imminenting from Frederick’s broad back, and it was almost shocking how hot he had gotten.

“Are you alright, sir? You’re feeling pretty warm…” Kellam asked.

Frederick apologized, “I suppose it must be the sunbeams…”

That was not quite true. Kellam’s surprisingly delicate touch brushing against his body was starting to make Frederick feel flustered. His cheeks turning into a bright shade of red, he wondered when was the last time that anyone else had touched him, with such care.

“Please don’t stop,” Frederick muttered, sinking against Kellam’s sturdy grasp. “You’re doing great work.”

Kellam nodded, his hands doing its magic. Fluttering up and down, holding Frederick’s thick waist, before dancing back up. It was embarrassing but Kellam was starting to get captivated by Frederick’s body. He knew that Frederick had a well built body, as expected of every knight, but he thought that Frederick was even beyond that.

How many times that he had listened to his fellow knights gossiped about Frederick’s body? When one newbie had speculated that it was due to drugs, Kellam quickly sprung to his defense, bringing up how much work Frederick had put into making sure his body was in top shape.

He grimaced when he remembered that the recruits screamed and shouted, surprised that he was even there to begin with.

A light moan broke him from his depressing daydream, and it took a few moments for him to realize where it came from. Another moan escaped Frederick’s lips, almost grunting in frustration when Kellam instinctively tighten his grip when he realized where his hands had roamed when his mind was in another place.

His hands were cupping Frederick’s pecs, each hand squeezing tight on the meaty muscles, almost too much of a handful. Frederick’s dusty chest hair, damp from sweat, stuck to his fingers, and Kellam could feel Frederick’s nub-like nipples poking against his palm.

“I-I’m sorry!” Kellam yelled, his hands trying to separate itself from Frederick’s chest, but he was stopped by a grip on his waists, holding them in place. “It’s fine-” Frederick moaned out, gritting his teeth painfully. “I should be the one apologizing, I-I didn’t expect such an reaction from myself just from having my chest touched.”

Kellam could only gasp out as a reply, his hands squeezing Frederick’s chest for dear life. His face was bright red, from the fact that he was touching Frederick, his idol, Frederick’s chest, and gods, may he be thinking too much but did Frederick like it too?

Tentatively, he squeezed one more time, eliciting another deep groan from Frederick. Kellam gulped. He didn’t expected this turns of events to happen just by massaging Frederick’s back but he couldn’t ignore the reality that he was holding onto Frederick’s pecs, and that Frederick was letting him and liking it.

 

Kellam licked his drying lips. This was giving him a biggest rush in a long time.

Frederick spoke up, “I’m starting to think that Lord Chrom had misled me with false information. There aren’t anybody here.”

Kellam gulped, “I’m not sure if I should be telling you this, but I heard Chrom told you that in order to get some private time with Robin. Sir.” he tacked on at the end.

“I see… I suppose that means that there isn’t any reason for me to keep watch around here anymore.”

Kellam nodded, a bit disappointed.

“Should we leave? I don’t want to intrude, but I would like to have more of your… assistance.”

Kellam swallowed. “Yes sir.”

\-----

 

Kellam nervously followed Frederick into his tent, his hands nervously playing with themselves. He couldn’t believe it, that Frederick really was asking for. 

A massage! A full body rub down! Oh gods, was he really ready for this? What would Maribelle say to him?

“Remember to bring out the candles and the appropriate scents!”

Oh gods! He didn’t have any.

“Kellam, are you okay?”

“Yes, sir!” Kellam replied, a little louder than he wanted. His stomach dropped when Frederick cocked an eyebrow at him. “S-Sorry, I’m just a bit nervous…”

“There’s nothing to be nervous about. I trust in your talents.” Frederick said in a surprisingly reassuringly tone. Kellam watched as Frederick turned his back and went inside his tent. He followed.

Frederick’s tent was well-organized as expected. Documents sorted perfectly on his desk, clothes ironed and ready on the closet, and bed pressed and made. Kellam fidgeted as Frederick placed his armor on its rack.

Fidgeting turned to shock when Frederick started unbuttoning his shirt, peeling the soaked clothing off before dropping it into a basket. Even without the sunlight reflecting the sweat off his skin, Frederick’s body still looked majestic, or maybe even more so. Kellam suddenly felt self-conscious.

He didn’t think he had a bad body, but compare to Frederick, he’s definitely no stand-out, right?

“Kellam, I’m sorry to say that I don’t have any oils. Is that fine?” Frederick asked, interrupting Kellam from staring too much. Kellam yelped, flushing red, before replying, “It’s fine! So… uh,”

He stammered, Frederick’s gaze on him making him light headed. “Let’s start with you on the bed?”

Frederick nodded and quickly got into position, his front on the mattress, letting out a loud sigh of relief when he laid down. Kellam hovered nearby, gulping as he caught sight of Frederick’s broad back, every bunch of muscle bulging against his skin.

He pressed a finger against Frederick, just as a test drive, and Frederick answered with a hiss and a grunt. “Right… Ready?” Kellam asked.

“Yeah,” Frederick replied, his hips wiggling to get into a more comfortable position. Kellam bit his lip, as his eyes dropped down to Frederick’s bottom, tightly compacted in those tight leather pants.

He knew that he shouldn’t be thinking of his superior in such a way, but-

He closed his eyes, harder than he usually does, and rubbed his hands to warm them up. “Focus…”, he muttered to himself.

He started from the shoulders, to the neck and down the spine. He rubbed the shoulder blades, remarking to himself how tense they feel. Frederick grunted hard in encouragement, letting out an almost indecent moan when Kellam’s rubbing hands dragged its way to his waist and pushed it down against the mattress.

Kellam, breathing heavily, drew his hands lower, dodging the urge to grab hold of Frederick’s plump bottom. He focused his attention to Frederick’s thighs.

He cursed at himself when he realized that even Frederick’s thighs and calves were well-built. When he rubbed his hands against it, Frederick reacted by hiking his hips back, bumping his bottom against Kellam’s cheek. The brightening glow on his face was not assisted when Frederick quickly muttered an apology, his voice now gravelly and deeper than Kellam had ever heard it before.

“T-that was my fault.” Kellam replied, gritting his teeth as he pulled away in a rush, his cheek still warm from the contact. His crotch was starting to get uncomfortable, and he struggled to hide his bulge. It’s times like these where he really hoped that his quirk worked and that people don’t notice him.

“I think I’m done with your back, you can flip over,” Kellam said with a sigh. Now he had to deal with Frederick’s chest. His short experience with it was already exhilarating. What more could happen?

Frederick nodded, or as much as he could with his face against a pillow. With gusto, he flipped to his front, Kellam stunned as he caught sight of Frederick’s bared chest. Beautiful like a masterpiece, the thick chest looked amazing, just a sheer display of masculinity and hard work. Kellam’s fingers twitched at the thought of having another chance to hold them, to touch them. He had to mentally scold himself.

It didn’t help his nervousness now that Frederick was looking straight right at him with an odd and expectant gaze.

Kellam, after taking a deep gulp, clamped his hand against Frederick’s pecs clumsily. Face tanned red, he gave it a little squeeze, causing Frederick to groan and display an expression of happiness that was rarely seen on the wary knight. Kellam continued, squeezing and kneading the muscle, tensing up whenever he felt the harden brown nipple against his sweaty palms.

It was abrupted when Kellam stopped, taking a moment for Frederick to realize that there might be a problem. “Kellam?”

Frederick’s face displayed a rarely seen expression of embarrassment, cheeks jet red when he realized Kellam had his focus stolen by something. His crotch was bulging tightly, forming an indecent swole against his pants.

“K-Kellam, I can explain!” Frederick stammered out. How shameful was it to be getting an erection in front of his underling, especially when it was due to them giving him a massage. He struggled to get up, but Kellam’s sturdy hands hold him back down, leaving him to flail his legs in a struggle.

Kellam didn’t reply but stared at Frederick’s arousal. A dark stain could be seen sipping through just right where the tip of his cock should be. Kellam’s heart thumped hard against his chest as he stared at the cock of his idol.

It was almost by instinct for his hand to drift past Frederick’s abs and treasure trail, before settling on top of the indecent bulge. Frederick opened his mouth to explain away, but was interrupted with breathy moans when Kellam gave his erection a squeeze.

He could only say the fellow knight’s name, before Kellam snaked his hand down and pulled his cock out in the air. His cock fully harden, tip glistening with pre-cum and sweat, Frederick could only watch with his heart in his throat as Kellam curiously pumped his hand up and down.

It wasn’t long before the two men caved to their urges, Kellam staring down at Frederick’s meaty shaft, feeling the velvety skin underneath his hand. Just like everything about Frederick’s body, even his cock was something to be proud of.

Shining with a pink head, Kellam gave it a little squeeze, his own cock throbbing hard in his slacks as he listened to Frederick’s deep moans. Staring at the length in a trance-like state, he continued to pleasure the shaft with only Frederick’s groans and moans as a spur to completion.

When he heard Frederick let out one more deep-throated groan, his eyes widen, a rare occurrence, as Frederick’s cock finally erupted, spilling deep white seed all over the hands and splattering onto his leather pants.

Kellam withdrew his hands from Frederick’s cock, amazed at how much he came. His cum stuck to his fingers, almost coating it. “Are you alright, sir?” He finally asked, guilt bubbling inside. If Frederick was upset…

Thank the gods, he thought when Frederick smiled back at him, brushing the sweat off his forehead and hair before answering, “Yes… You did a good job, Kellam.”

 

\-----

 

The air was filled with the sound of birds chirping, wind rustling fallen leaves and wet slicks.

Kellam, crouching down, was busy pumping Frederick’s turgid length underneath the shade of a large tree. He nervously looked around, as Frederick’s fat cock throb excitedly in his fist.

How he had fallen in this routine, he didn’t know but the most unexpected element how risk-taking Frederick had become. Still the wary knight, for all everyone else knew but now Kellam knew a different side of him.

Frederick groaned, holding Kellam by the hair, eyes closed and leaning back against the tree bark. “You’re doing great,” he muttered, making Kellam’s heart skip a beat.

Gushed by the compliments, Kellam returned his focus to Frederick’s cock, stroking it with one hand while another laid flat against his waist. He knew that no one would ever notice him unless he spoke up, but Frederick was another different matter. Frederick stood up like no other, and he’s sure that anyone would notice Frederick getting a handjob.

Wanting to protect Frederick’s dignity and definitely not for any other personal reasons, Kellam stroked the length, face lingering close enough to inhale the scent of cock. The scent made him dizzy and wanting. He stuck out his tongue and-

“Coming!” Frederick cried out, shooting out ropes of cum across Kellam’s shocked face. His usual shut eyes were closed even harder when sticky strands of cum locked his eyes together.

Breathing heavily, Frederick patted the stoic knight’s head affectionately, before taking out a handkerchief and dabbing it gently against Kellam’s stained face. Kellam blushed, both from the hot cum on his cheeks, and from the unusual softness Frederick was treating him.

 

\-----

 

“Frederick, eating alone?”

Chrom asked, clashing his tray of food on the table without a care. Frederick nodded, Stirring his soup with finesse, Frederick asked, “Why yes, I heard from Lissa that you wanted to eat with Robin tonight?”

“Oh! Well… Robin got a bit… tired from last night so he’s resting all day in his tent. I was just going to get some food for him too.”

Frederick nodded, listening as Chrom continued to talk about camp activities and their plans for tomorrow, spooning out a nice piece of stewed meat. Unknown to the prince of Ylisse, Kellam was hidden underneath the table, slurping on meat of his own.

Kellam rocked his head back and forth, taking as much as Frederick’s cock in his mouth as he could. With his hands tightly grabbing onto Frederick’s thighs for support, he continued to swallow the length down, trying his very best to remain inconspicuous.

It was difficult, with Frederick’s dick throbbing in his mouth, ready to erupt in any moment’s notice. Popping his mouth from the cock, Kellam wiggled his face between Frederick’s shaft and balls and started to lap the sweat from the day.

Frederick smiled, as he watched his prince gabbered on about how they should rest for tomorrow, talking about how he should stay with Robin more, for ‘strategic reasonings’. He had to hold back a moan when Kellam continued to lick him clean, his tongue expertly maneuvering around his balls to dipping down to lap at his taint.

Hidden behind that blank face was an intense desire to please, which he was glad to found out. He hissed out in pleasure when Kellam went back to his cock, his tongue swirling around his sensitive head and exploring the slit with curious intent.

“Frederick? Are you okay?”

Kellam squirmed, but didn’t stop. It was shameful to say but the thought of being caught was starting to be a turn on, based on his cock struggling hard against his pants underneath his armor. He only hoped that Frederick was able to handle his efforts, as he widen his mouth and dived for more. Pulling away, he gave the cock a little stroke, the wet sound of flesh sounding awfully loud underneath the table. He was shocked that he wasn’t found out yet.

“This soup is quite spicy, don’t you think?” Frederick asked, licking his lips. He dropped a hand down onto the table, scratching Kellam affectionately near the ear as Kellam continued his oral service, lapping his cock like a cat to milk.

He nearly jumped when Kellam dipped his head low and lapped against the curve of the bottom, wiggling but struggling to reach his sensitive hole. Frederick closed his eyes shut, before patting Kellam’s head gently and nudging him back towards his cock.

“I think I’m going to be finished soon,” Frederick said. Chrom tilted his head, “But you’re barely done with your soup. Is it really that spicy?”

“Too much for me to handle, unfortunately,” Frederick replied back while underneath, Kellam was working his cock in a frenzy, swallowing and sucking hard, his cheeks sucked in with the meat in his mouth.

“Oh dear. Now I’m worried.” Chrom replied.

Frederick laughed, and they continued their chat while Kellam was working the shaft with his mouth, now desperate for cum. It was from a few quick thrusts from Frederick’s hips that he knew what was coming and he eagerly suckled on the head.

Rich cum came floating into his mouth, nearly spilling out of his lips. Luckily Kellam tighten his suction, guiding them all down his throat. The taste of Frederick’s cum filled his mouth and Kellam took it all in, the bitterness being off but sheer affection making it taste delicious.

After moments, Frederick was watching Chrom with a blissed expression while Chrom stared at his soup, nibbling his lip, pondering whether to take a taste.

“Oh, Kellam!” Chrom spoke up, waving the knight over. Kellam nervously walked towards the prince, fear written all over his face, while Frederick suddenly looked alert.

“Could you give this a taste?” Chrom asked, scooping up a spoonful of soup and angling towards Kellam. “We have the same taste in food so…”

Kellam eyed the spoon nervously and looked at Frederick who gazed back, concerned. Kellam opened his mouth, and Frederick caught on.

“Kellam, don’t you have guard duty?”

“Ah, right! Sorry, Prince Chrom!”

 

\-----

 

It was abrupted. Frederick pulling Kellam into his tent, tongues wrestling each other. Kellam being touched.

Kellam groaned as Frederick, of all people, kissed him hard, their noses knocking clumsily as they struggled to strip each other.

“You’re been doing well,” Frederick said huskily, “I’m impressed.”

“Uh huh…” Kellam mumbled out in between kisses, his hands struggling to unbutton Frederick’s shirt. Finally, he succeeded, revealing that wonderful muscular chest to the air.

“You deserve a reward.”

“What kind?”

“You’ll see.”

Goosebumps rose from Kellam’s skin as Frederick started to unbutton his pants, showing off his tight bright blue boxer briefs, his cock obviously hardening in its package.

Kellam moaned at the sight, no longer caring what or why this happened but so eager to please his captain. He started to get on his knees but was quickly pulled back up, Frederick struggling with the hem of his shirt.

Taking the message, Kellam nodded, pulling his black shirt off and revealing his bare chest. Insecurities bubbled up inside, it was rare for him to show himself to anyone, less to someone that he admired so much but the devious and hungry look in Frederick’s eyes made him feel… sexy?

“It’s not as good as yours,” Kellam mumbled out, masking his nervousness with a laugh. Frederick shook his head and grabbed hold onto his pecs, making Kellam flinched.

“They look good,” Frederick replied, tweaking the sensitive pink nubs with his thumbs. Kellam moaned shamelessly, melting into Frederick’s skilled hands.

“Turn around.”

Kellam followed, turning till his back meets Frederick’s hands. He felt nervous, feeling Frederick’s hands crawled down his back, circling around his back muscles, and strolling down against his bottom. Frederick took a handful, making Kellam back his hips by instinct.

“It’s a bit… fat,” Kellam said, his ears and cheeks now a bright pink. Frederick hushed out those concerns, tugging his pants down until he was in his black briefs. “They’re wonderful.”

Kellam never felt so vulnerable in his life, and it didn’t help when his briefs were quickly stripped off and he was left naked with his ass being spread and touched and oh gods, Frederick was licking him-

Frederick’s tongue jabbed against the sensitive hole, exploring uncharted territory. Kellam never had his ass eaten before and could only melt into the sensation, Frederick kissing and licking, his tongue-

Kellam moaned, pushing his hips back against Frederick’s face, who reacted positively, spreading the meaty cheeks with his hands, giving him the perfect view of Kellam’s hole eagerly waiting for him.

Frederick could continue this for hours, but based on the leakiness of Kellam’s own hard cock, Kellam could actually cum from just being eaten out. Frederick grinned and stood up, taking his cock out of its trap, and angling the head against Kellam’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” He asked, rubbing Kellam’s back reassuringly. The knight could only nod.

Taking a hold of Kellam’s pale muscular legs, Frederick angled his cock and thrust, piercing Kellam’s virginal hole with a single jab. Kellam grunted loudly, his body tense while Frederick continued to wedge himself in.

Kellam couldn’t believe it, that Frederick was fucking him, but gods, it had been a secret dream for a long while. His legs trembling, he forced himself to relax, as shocks of pleasure and pain spread through his body, burning and giving him a realization of new sensations.

Frederick breathed hard, taking in the sight of Kellam’s strong and muscular body pierce on his cock. He had no idea why Kellam would be so self-conscious. The man was strong and sturdy like a wall. Smooth skin, ripped muscles, Kellam had nothing to be ashamed of.

Especially not his ass, Frederick thought as he started thrusting, watching the cheeks clapped at every hard thrust along with Kellam’s deep moaning.

“Does this feel good?” Frederick asked while Kellam continued to moan and squirm, his hard cock bouncing at every jab. “Yes!” Kellam cried out, desperation in his voice. Frederick’s fat cock spreading him wide apart was a sensation to die for.

Every thrust sends multiple different sensations through his body, mostly pleasant. A jab could hit him in the perfect spot, sending blazing shocks throughout his body. He was getting sweaty, slick, making it easier for Frederick to fuck deep inside of him.

That was why it was a shock when Frederick stopped.

“Huh?’ Kellam asked, turning his head back. “What’s wrong?”

Frederick didn’t answer, pulling out leaving Kellam painfully empty. He watched as Kellam patiently waited for his answer, legs spread brazenly, hole winking, now slick with sweat and pre-cum.

“Ride me.”

“Huh?”

Frederick just smiled at Kellam’s innocent reaction before crawling into his bed. He patted his lap and wiggled his finger forward, Kellam catching the signal soon. The knight clumsily climbed on, his ass curve perfectly fitting Frederick’s cock between his cheeks. With nervous effort, Kellam lifted his legs up and angled himself properly before sinking down on the shaft.

Riding on top was a completely different sensation from being taken from the back. Kellam moved his muscular body, his face cheeks bright red as he rode Frederick. Frederick just leaned back and smiled, his hands pawing at Kellam’s chest, tweaking a nipple to make the large man squeak shamelessly.

Kellam rode Frederick, slamming his heavy ass down onto Frederick's dick again and again, like his body was meant to do so. It wasn’t long before the sensation was too much and he let out a strangled cry as he came, spilling his seed across Frederick’s chest and abs.

Frederick gave his ass a little slap as he did so, before holding Kellam firmly by the hips and thrusting with much vigor as he could before he soon reached his own climax. Pumping his hips, he gave one deep thrust before flooding the man on top of him with his seed, sending cum straight into his body.

When he finished, Frederick just gazed up at Kellam, who looked back with tousled hair and flushed cheeks, his hole clenching tight against Frederick’s cock. Frederick signaled with his head, and Kellam slowly pulled himself off, his hole immediately clenching shut.

“Turn around.”

Kellam followed, getting onto all fours d tensing up as Frederick spread his redden ass cheeks, and poked at his hole, semen leaking out indiscriminately.

“You did a good job.”

Kellam blushed and could only say one thing, “Thank you, sir.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt to fic
> 
> hit me up on my tumblr for more quality content


End file.
